Charmednot real name
by CharmedPaige2
Summary: Just read please and review and help with ideas
1. Default Chapter

Piper went out to check the mail. "Paige Mathews. Interesting. She never gets mail." Piper went inside. "Paige you have a letter." Piper said as Paige sat down at the table. Paige finished reading the letter and said "It's nice to know he enjoys life." "Huh." Piper asks with a confused look. "Oh just a boy I found a home for." Paige said leaving the table. She didn't realize that she dropped the letter. Piper did and picked up the letter. She started reading it. 'Hey mom,  
I know why you can't look after me. I know Dad left you because you  
were pregnant with me. The family's been great. Uncle Glenn comes by.  
His cool. He really likes you ma. I can under stand that you gave me  
to the Marclels because you weren't ready to be a mother but I think  
you are now. You were 15 and I really enjoy the time we spend  
together. When can I meet Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe? They'll like me  
I'm like to exact image of you except I'm a guy. Blake.'  
  
Piper walked up the stairs to try to find Paige.  
"Paige why didn't you tell us that you have a son." Piper asked  
pointing the letter in the air at Paige. 


	2. Help me

Piper walked up the stairs to try to find Paige.  
"Paige why didn't you tell us that you have a son." Piper asked  
pointing the letter in the air at Paige.  
************************************ "Piper I was young I couldn't handle looking after him. I go and visit him every day. It's so hard to see him and not be able to take him so he can meet you and pheebs." Paige said with trails of tears on her face.  
  
*(I need help.) 


	3. Chapter 1

Piper walked up the stairs to try to find Paige.  
"Paige why didn't you tell us that you have a son." Piper asked  
pointing the letter in the air at Paige.  
************************************ "Piper I was young I couldn't handle looking after him. I go and visit him every day. It's so hard to see him and not be able to take him so he can meet you and pheebs." Paige said with trails of tears on her face. "You could have told us I mean I know you're hurting and I just want to take it away." "That's sweet Piper but next time save it for some one who cares. I'm just here because you need me. You don't even know me." "I want to know who you are but you won't let anyone close to you." "When you've lived the life of Paige Matthews you'll under stand why I... As if you care anyway." "Paige you're my sister whether you like it or not. I love you ok. I won't understand unless you talk to me." "Fine you want to know well when I was 15 I was walking home when a warlock shimmered into an alley way I was passing. He pulled me in and raped me over and over till I was unconscious in the dark lonely alley. A month after I went to the doctor after the morning sickness had started. He told me I was pregnant, then just before my baby was born my parents died. So don't tell me that it's ok Piper. I'm wiser now. I told Blake to come to the manor tomorrow for lunch." Paige shouted. "Paige I didn't know." "We'll now you do, so get out of my face." "Paige come on we have to tell Pheebs. She'll be delighted." Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it Pipes."  
  
Paige opened the door and Blake was standing there. "Blake honey, are you ok?" "Mum I think I was just attacked by my father." "Come here." Paige gave Blake a big hug. "Paige, who's at the door." "Piper, Blake got attacked by his dad. I'll never let him lay a hand on you. I'll kill him before he knows what happened." "Will you now Paige. You won't be able to touch me." Said the rough dark voice. "Piper, take Blake to Phoebe and I'll meet you there." "Paige you can't fight him alone." "Piper I'm not alone."  
  
***********************  
  
Piper arrived at the place phoebe works holding Blake tightly. "Phoebe this is Blake your nephew." "Since when do I have a nephew and is he yours or Paige's?" "Paige's and 15 years ago." "Hi I'm Blake. Mum's told me all about you guys. I hope she's ok." "Blake she'll be fine." Phoebe said looking at Piper with a worried glance. 


End file.
